


Farmhands - Five

by Udunie



Series: Farmhands [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Incest, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: “Boss,” Jeb started, but Randy cut him off.“None of that, I’ve had enough of you freeloaders.”Gus visibly paled, and Ron wasn’t looking much better either. Even Jeb bit his tongue, despite obviously wanting to defend himself.“So here’s the deal. Tomorrow, I’m taking Cal to town, cause we will need more nails and wire for the eastern fence when we get to that. And we are going to get to that, because the three of you are going to finish the northern section tomorrow.”He was satisfied to see that there were no objections, the three farmhands finally getting that he wasn’t joking around.“Me and the boy are going to spend a nice, leisurely day in town getting supplies, so there should be no distractions around to bother you lot, and we will be bringing back food, so no need for anyone to be on cooking duty either. I want that fence in mint condition by this time tomorrow, or you are all out of a job and out of my house. Is that understood?”





	Farmhands - Five

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo! I know a lot of you guys had been waiting for this, so I hope you will all like it!
> 
> My undying thanks to Emma for helping me, even though it's not her cup of tea, and also, thank you to my lovely Anonymous Commissioner (TM) who was kind enough to bid on me on the charity auctions!
> 
> WARNING! THIS FIC CONTAINS UNDERAGE AND OTHER ICKY STUFF, PLEASE READ THE TAGS!

“What’s for dinner?” Randy asked as he stepped into the house, wiping at his sweaty forehead. Gus was on cooking duty, and one could never know how that would turn out with Gus. 

But whatever it was, he was starving. Today had been hard work, even harder than usual - not like he wasn’t used to it... 

“Fried chicken with mashed potatoes, boss,” Gus said, dressed only in a pair of shorts and a grease stained wife beater. It’d been so hot that Randy was almost surprised his men weren’t running around naked. Though... the thought of that only made him more pissed off. It wasn’t like they were doing any work now either.

Ron and Jeb came in a few minutes after him, trampling off to wash their hands before dinner, and by the time they were at the table, Cal slinked in like a scorned cat.

Randy put his hand on the back of the boy’s chair before he could pull it out to sit down.

“You think you’re done, boy?” he asked. He wasn’t really angry at his son, but there were lessons to be learned and what kind of father would he be if he went soft on Cal?

“I… I think so?” Cal said, shifting from one foot the other and not looking at him. He was wearing one of Randy’s old shirts, making him look even smaller than his wiry frame already did.

“Well, I think you haven’t paid a visit to Goliath today, or have you?” Randy asked him with a raised eyebrow. 

The boy flushed deep red, visible even with the nice tan he had going.

“Go on, son. That old guy needs a bit of attention too. It won’t be a problem, right?”

Cal shook his head mutely, his whole body shaking with what looked to be nerves, but Randy suspected to be anticipation. The boy turned on his heel, and slipped back out without even a token protest.

He turned back to the table as soon as the door was closed, his men were already eating, but they looked at him expectantly.

“You fuckers,” Randy started, popping open the beer Gus left in his reach, “have been slacking a lot.”

Gus and Ron looked immediately chastensed, but Jeb opened his mouth, only to close it again when Randy gave him a sharp look.

“You were supposed to fix the northern fence two days ago. You had a week to do it and you’re still little more than halfway done, too busy getting your cock sucked by the little bitch,” he growled, jabbing a finger over his shoulder towards the door.

“Boss,” Jeb started, but Randy cut him off.

“None of that, I’ve had enough of you freeloaders.”

Gus visibly paled, and Ron wasn’t looking much better either. Even Jeb bit his tongue, despite obviously wanting to defend himself.

“So here’s the deal. Tomorrow, I’m taking Cal to town, cause we will need more nails and wire for the eastern fence when we get to that. And we are going to get to that, because the three of you are going to finish the northern section  _ tomorrow _ .”

He was satisfied to see that there were no objections, the three farmhands finally getting that he wasn’t joking around.

“Me and the boy are going to spend a nice, leisurely day in town getting supplies, so there should be no distractions around to bother you lot, and we will be bringing back food, so no need for anyone to be on cooking duty either. I want that fence in mint condition by this time tomorrow, or you are all out of a job and out of my house. Is that understood?”

Ron nodded, face sour, and Gus murmured a yes under his breath.

Randy looked at Jeb, waiting. He was the smartest of all three of them, and the ringleader of the bunch, but Randy was far from scared of him, and Jeb knew that too, he just liked to forget it sometimes.

“Understood, boss. I will take care of it,” Jeb promised, his shoulders straight.

“Good, now finish your dinner.”

The three men dug in, and Randy drank his beer, watching them. They were good guys for the most part, and he couldn’t really fault them for getting distracted by Cal, but that didn’t mean they could neglect their job. Not on his farm.

By the time the men were finished Cal was back. He’d obviously done his job well, his whole face sticky, his lips red from pleasuring Goliath, but Randy wasn’t about to give him a pass.

“Come on,” he said, waving him closer. “Show me.”

Cal stepped up to him, his cheeks red, his eyes shining with tears of humiliations and his shorts tented by his hard little cock. The boy obediently opened his lips, showing off the mouthful of sticky horse come behind them. He probably drank down most of it, but this was enough.

Randy patted his cheek.

“Good boy, that’s a nice load you have there. Go on, swallow. Then you can eat your dinner.”

Cal did, his eyes falling closed as his throat worked, shivering as all that hot, thick jizz went down right into his belly, making Randy chuckle.

“There you go. Only god knows why I keep spoiling you with letting you have dessert first…”

***

They had an early morning. Randy woke Cal up at the crack of dawn so the boy could make some sandwiches for the men, since they had a long day ahead of them. 

Randy sat at the kitchen table, writing a shopping list. He didn’t make it to town often, and it would have been a shame to have to make the trip twice in a week. A waste of gas, and he wasn’t fond of wasting stuff.

Cal packed up everything, turning to him, his face looking hopeful. The damn kid looked so much like his mother, sometimes Randy had no idea what to do with him. Then again, as it turned out, he was like his mother in more than his appearance, the little bitch.

“You finished?”

“Yes, sir,” Cal said, bobbing his head. 

He looked well rested for once - Randy locked door on him after lights out to make sure Jeb wouldn’t take him out for a round during the night. Not like they did much of that since the cat got out of the bag, but Randy wouldn’t have put it past Jeb. 

“Good. Go put everything in the van,” he said, making Cal blink at him in confusion.

“The van?” 

Randy usually used the pickup when he went to town, and especially since his household grew to five, but he had the old van too, a beaten up, white piece of junk that did little more than rust.

“You heard me. The old lady needs to be taken out from time to time, and the pickup is low on gas.”

Cal shrugged, picking up the bag of food and disappearing out the door. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt way to big for his size and a pair of  _ short  _ shorts almost too small, making his pert little ass visible in all its youthful glory. Randy was sure the kid wanted to kill him by dressing like that.

Damn, the sun was barely up, and it was already sweating balls. It would be a long day for sure in this heat, but he planned to make a best of it.

***

They dropped off the food by the fence for Jeb and the others and then left the farm, turning on the old dirt road that would take them to town in half an hour, if the old van managed to stay in one piece that long.

Randy turned on the radio, turning the knob until he found a channel that wasn’t all static, then he leaned back, getting comfortable and unzipped his pants.

He could see Cal’s nostrils flaring. The kid still wasn’t used to the idea of servicing him, maybe he would never completely would, but Randy already knew that once he got going he would be more than fine.

“Come on boy, get to it,” he said, patting the empty half of the passenger seat closer to him. Cal hesitated for a second, but then slid over, twisting his torso to bend over his father’s lap. His hot little mouth was soft on his already half-hard cock, making Randy moan.

“That’s it. Show your daddy how much you love him,” he said, resting one heavy hand on Cal’s curls.

The sense of being exposed did nothing to make him less horny. Quite the opposite, in fact, despite the knowledge that literally nobody traveled the dirt road this time of the day.

It didn’t take more than half a minute for Cal to get into it, sucking him in deep, uncaring of the way the road threw the car around. He choked a few times, but if anything, it only made the boy more enthusiastic. 

“You know,” Randy said, throat dry as his cock slid deep into Cal’s wet mouth, “Your mother was just like you. She was all sweet and coy at first, but then I figured out she was fucking anyone who would give her the time of day,” Randy said, tightening his fingers in the boy’s hair. 

Cal made a gurgling little sound, barely loud enough to be heard over the radio, and Randy pushed him down until his nose was buried in his bush.

“She was a fine woman, your mother, but for Devil, she couldn’t be sated. Not even after she had you. And god knows, I tried to keep her honest, but it wouldn’t work. The harder I tried, the more she struggled, gagging for cock just like you are now.”

He rutted into Cal’s mouth, groaning as his cock hit the back of his throat, then let him up to breathe a bit before forcing him back down.

“And it was all for nothing in the end. She packed her stuff and left me here with you, didn’t she? But I aint making that mistake again,” Randy said. Cal was bobbing his head properly now, so he let go of his hair and reached over to push his hand under the waist of his shorts. The boy was sweaty, the crack of his ass damp. He wasn’t wearing any underwear. 

“I learned my lesson, and now that I have another insatiable little whore on my hands, I know what to do with it,” he said, pushing two of his fingers into Cal’s hole. He wasn’t surprised to find it wet and ready. The boy has taken to being prepared at all times, in case anyone wanted to have a go at him. Cal whined around his cock, doubling his efforts to make him come.

“That’s right,” Randy told him, fingering his hole roughly. “I’m gonna keep you too busy to even think about leaving... “

He came down the boy’s throat just when they passed the town sign.

***

They went to  _ Betsy’s Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner _ first. The name was a mouthful, but the food was good enough to die for. Nothing else was open yet, and Randy was in a good enough mood after the ride to spoil his boy a little.

“You want pancakes, dove?” Betsy asked, winking at Cal. They didn’t come too often, but the old hag still made a point of memorizing their order, and Cal grinned back at her with an enthusiastic nod.

“Bac-”

“Bacon and eggs for you, Randy, I know,” she said with an eyeroll, heading back to the kitchen after topping off his coffee.

The place was deserted other than a few truck drivers who stopped over for the night. Randy liked the town better like this. In the early summer mornings.

There were few people as it was, but at this time most people who weren’t working their fields were away on vacation, leaving the place empty except for his kind.

Cal shifted in his seat.

“What is it, boy?”

“I have to use the bathroom,” Cal said, biting his lips. Randy had a suspicion that the little shit just wanted a second to himself to jerk off, but it wasn’t like it mattered.

“Make it quick,” he said.

“Will you get me a coke?”

Randy huffed out a breath.

“Alright, alright.”

Cal smiled, running off and leaving Randy alone with the crosswords in yesterday’s newspaper…

Only Betsy putting their order on the table with a clank of plates made him look up.

“There you go, darling. Where did your boy go?”

Randy frowned in the direction of the bathroom. A big trucker guy was just coming out, his face red and suspiciously satisfied.

“We'll be finding out soon,” Randy muttered, standing up. “Get a coke, Betsy, would you?” he asked, already walking towards the john. He had a very good idea of what was keeping his son.

As soon as he walked in, he was assaulted by the thick smell of sex, wafting around the small bathroom stronger than any aftershave.

“Cal,” he said, his voice low and threatening. God damn it, but it looked like he couldn’t leave the little bitch alone for a second.

There was a small noise from one of the stalls, and he opened it, only to come to face to face with his son - or more like his son’s ass - kneeling there with his shorts around his knees. There was come smeared around his reddened hole, and he looked like he was catching his breath on the closed toilet seat.

“For fuck’s sake,” Randy growled. Cal blinked his eyes open. He looked pretty with his face flushed and his mouth still panting, but it didn’t make Randy any less cross with him. He took a deep breath and counted to ten. It wasn’t like he  _ could  _ get angry though. There was no denying that whoring was in Cal’s blood, and Jeb might have done a bit too good a job with bringing it to the surface.

Still a punishment was in order.

“Uh… Sorry, Daddy” Cal said, eyelashes fluttering, his hole twitching like a hungry little mouth trying to slurp in the come it couldn’t swallow the first time.

“I said I would keep you busy,” Randy told him. “That doesn’t mean you can just go and wave your pretty little ass in the face of every rando.”

He reached over him to flush the toilet. He’d been in Betsy’s enough to know that it was rattling, old thing, so he used the gurgling of the pipes to smack Cal’s ass  _ hard  _ a few times. By the time the toilet went quiet the boy was in tears, the globes of his bottom nice, cherry red and painful looking.

“Wash your face and come get your breakfast,” Randy told him.

***

They went to the post office first, then drove out to the supermarket. Then to the gas station. Cal was subdued, glancing at him pitifully on occasion, fidgeting beside him in the van. Randy imagined he had a hard time sitting still. Just as well, the kid had to learn not to get ahead of himself.

By the time that was all done it was noon, so they made another appearance at Betsy’s for another meal, making her box up enough dinner for the five of them. This time, when Cal wanted to go to the bathroom, Randy told him not to even think about it.

***

The hardware store was their last stop. Randy let Cal push the cart around, walking behind him and enjoying the sway of his butt in his flimsy shorts. He noticed others appreciating the sight too, but that was nothing unusual. Cal really did look like his mother after all, and he gathered a lot of the guys around here remembered her  _ well _ .

Randy picked out the big drums of wire they needed for the fence, then he picked out the nails - the good ones - and a few other things. Then they spent another half an hour looking at the sinks. He had half a mind to renovate the bathroom; having five men using it was wearing on it quite a bit.

Cal paid little attention, slouched over the handle of their cart and daydreaming. Randy had an inkling that he was missing the boys, or Goliath even, the thought making him snort.

“Come on boy, time to go,” he said, making his son perk up. He didn’t even notice they were heading for the back door where he parked the van and not to the register.

Karl, the manager was already waiting for them outside, smoking.

“Heeey, Randy, how’s it going?” 

They shook hands while he dug the keys out of is pocket. 

“Going fine, Karl, going fine. Help us unload, would you?”

They walked up to the van and he opened the back door. Cal did a double take when he saw the old, narrow mattress thrown on the floor of it. Randy ignored him, packing in everything.

“That’s all?” Karl asked, licking his lips.

Randy nodded, grabbing Cal by the back of the neck. It was still sweltering hot, making their skin stick together.

“Go on, boy, I will let you pay the bill,” Randy said, nodding towards the mattress they left free. Cal went rigid beside him, then started trembling, eyeing Karl. Randy rolled his eyes and pushed him in himself. “Come on, don’t play coy now, you’ve been itching for a fuck since breakfast.”

Cal made a wounded little sound when he shoved him, landing on all fours. Karl didn’t need any more invitation, unzipping his pants and stepping up behind him quickly. He shot a nervous look at Randy.

“It’s fine, just get on with it,” he said with a huff. He parked with the back of the van towards a corner. With the door open nobody could see in unless they went through Randy, and everyone in town knew they couldn’t, though they were welcome to try.

Karl cursed under his breath, pulling down the back of Cal’s shorts and grabbing his waist to pull him back.

“Shit, I don’t have lube,” the manager said, his voice shaking.

Randy gave a heavy pat to his back.

“He's all ready for you, I ain’t paying you with a overdrawn credit card,” he said. Karl cursed again, then pulled Cal onto his cock in one smooth motion.

The boy shouted, the end of it bitten off as he sank to his elbows. He might have looked reluctant for the untrained eye, but Randy could see him immediately starting to push back into Karl’s thrusts.

“Fuck… God damn it, he’s so hot,” Karl said, eyes closed in bliss as he pounded into Cal’s hole.

“He sure is… loves to have his belly full of come too, so don’t be shy and give him as much as you’ve got.”

Randy leaned back against the wall, fishing out a box of cigarettes. He didn’t indulge much, but there was something in watching his boy getting pounded in the ass that made him want to light one.

Karl was surprisingly silent, like he was still afraid of getting caught. So the only sound out back was the sound of his balls slapping and Cal moaning quietly, like he couldn’t really stop himself.

Randy shifted as he saw some movement from the corner of his eyes, then smiled. It looked like he didn’t parade Cal around town all day for nothing.

Karl finished with a groan, his hips jerking once more as he unloaded in Cal before staggering back. There was sweat on his forehead and his hands were shaking, but he looked like he had the time of his life.

“We all good?” Randy asked, nodding to the supplies in the back. 

Kark nodded, zipping up, still panting. “Yeah, yeah, we’re good.”

Randy grinned.

“Good. Now if you don’t mind. It seems like there’s a queue.”

Karl made a squaking sound, paling as he peered out from behind the door. There were about six guys waiting around, but nobody paid him any attention.

“Well, fuck,” he said, scurrying away with his head between his shoulders.

Cal moaned, making a move to get out, but Randy slapped his ass. It was still pretty pink from the morning, and the boy yelped.

“Stay where you are, son. Jeb and the others aren’t the only ones who’ve been slacking, so it’s time for you earn your keep,” he said.

“Hey, Randy,” Archy from the bar said. “How much?”

Randy shrugged, letting him through the narrow space between the door and the wall.

“Give me twenty and a free drink next time I’m around.”

Archy slapped the money into his palm and then flopped Cal to his back.

“Hey there, beautiful,” he said, pushing his pants down. “Ready for some proper dicking?”

Cal moaned, high and pitiful but Randy wasn’t worried. Not when his little bitch had such a cute little hard-on to show off to the customers.

***

It was getting dark by the time the crowd eased up. There had been quite a few people arriving steadily as word travelled, and Randy didn’t have the heart to say no to any of them.

He’d lost count of how many had gone. All he knew was that Cal’s hole was squelching like a leaky rubber boot after you stepped into a puddle.

“This… this is so hot,” Todd said beside him. A bit  _ too  _ close beside him. There was a reason why the town knew him as Stinky Todd.

“Sure if you’re into saggy pussies,” Rady said, lighting another cigarette. Todd looked at him like he was crazy.

“They are the best, Randy!” he said enthusiastically, practically vibrating out of his skin. He was a big, fat guy with a neckbeard and stubby little nose. “they are so… so soft and wet and…”

Randy sighed, watching as… Jason? Jackson? Whoever the new guy was from the butcher’s fucked Cal. The kid hadn’t moved for a while, other than to moan when someone pulled out of him or whine when a new cock was jabbed into his hole. He was on his back again, and if Randy craned his head he could see all the bruises and bitemarks covering his body. Getting his shirt off had been a good idea.

“I still can’t believe you’ll let me go last, Randy, you’re the best,” Todd said, voice full of wonder.

Well, it wasn’t like anyone would have wanted to go after Stinky Todd - especially if the rumors about him were true - but he wasn’t about to point that out.

“Whatever you want, Todd,” he said instead. It didn’t hurt that Todd’s brother was the sheriff either.

Jason-Jackson finished with a series of grunts, pressing a new row of bruises into Cal’s hips.

“Fuck. He’s so loose I could barely feel it, but this was still awesome,” he said as he straightened out, high fiving Randy.

Todd looked around excitedly, making sure to make sure that everyone else was done while Randy checked up on Cal.

Shit, the kid looked like a whole army went through him. Then again, it pretty much did.

“You holding up, son?” he asked, pushing three fingers into his hole. The rim was red and puffed up with use, but it spread like butter. Fuck, he could probably fist him now without any problem. 

Cal moaned, looking at him with an absolutely stupid smile on his face.

“One more to go,” Randy told him, stepping to the side.

Todd practically pushed him out of the way.

“Can I… Can I get him on his belly?” he asked, his sausage fingers having trouble undoing his pants.

“If that’s you want,” Randy said.

Todd keened like a dog that was finally allowed his favorite tennis ball and turned Cal to his front, pulling at him until his ass was hanging over the edge. The he dropped his pants.

Randy - despite his usual calm - whistled under his breath. The rumors seemed to be true. For all that he looked like a melted mountain of wax, Todd had a massive, massive cock. It wasn’t too long, but it was as chubby as the rest of him. Thicker than a beer can, probably.

Todd looked at him nervously.

“Can I still?”

Randy shrugged. He might have been big, but he was no Goliath.

Todd actually clapped his hands in joy before throwing himself at Cal, cock first. He was big enough that the boy made a noise, whining a bit, his toes curling on the cement of the parking lot.

Todd got to it like his life depended on it, his whole body shaking as he fucked into the boy under him, dwarfed by his size.

“So good… so good… so fucking good,” he said. He grabbed Cal’s arms above the elbows and pulled on him, making his back bow as he pistoned into him. “I can feel all that sloppy come sloshing around.”

Cal moaned, his mouth open, drooling with his tongue hanging out.

“Yeah, yeah, baby. I’m gonna stir up your pretty little pussy. Gonna make your belly bulge with my come,” Todd panted.

Cal’s head dropped forward, and if not for the constant keening Randy would have thought that he lost consciousness. In any case, the boy seemed to have lost the control of his bladder at least, because the next second his nose was hit by the smell of urine. He watched the mattress grow dark as it soaked in the piss.

That only made Todd more enthusiastic. 

“See? See baby? I’m so good, you can’t even keep from wetting yourself, right? My cock is beating you up inside.”

Randy watched with a weird sort of fascination as Todd pretty much destroyed his son’s ass. He had a hard time believing that the poor boy’s hole would ever be the same after such a generous pounding. Served him right; maybe he would  learn his lesson this time.

Todd was panting, the stench of him trapped in the corner, almost making Randy gag. Good thing Cal seemed too far gone to throw up. 

“Gonna come… Gonna come…” Todd moaned, repeating his little mantra until he went still.

Randy watched as a thick rivet of come ran down the inside of Cal’s thigh.

“You all done?” he asked, wanting to get on the road. 

Todd shook his head.

“Almost, almost… just… there’s nobody here, so let me…”

He didn’t get to finish, before he… started pissing. Cal made a choked off sound as the hot piss started dripping to the ground between his legs.

Todd dropped onto him, covering his skinny little body with his own until Randy was afraid the boy would suffocate.

Then Cal giggled, the movement squeezing another spray of piss and come out of him and making Randy snort.

Maybe he would bring Cal into town next week too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it! :D
> 
> You can find me at udunie.tumblr.com


End file.
